


Above All Things

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bloodplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup Sex, Revenge, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard didn't mean for this to happen—but he has his own stubbornness to blame when he refuses to apologize over something that wasn't that big of a deal to begin with. Frank on the other hand, won't have any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above All Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcbrakid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcbrakid/gifts).



Gerard was never one to be inconsiderate of his relationship. He understood how difficult it must be for Frank to have someone like him as a boyfriend, and he couldn't blame him for acting this way one bit, but Frank needed to see that Gerard was never going to be the person he wants him to be. After all, he was a vampire.

They had known each other since they were kids, but Frank didn’t know about his situation until some point in their high school years. He was skeptical at first, but it did explain a lot of things, like why Gerard's canine teeth were the first ones to grow in all of his baby pictures, or why he was an anti-social hermit who never went outside.

Gerard wasn't exactly a traditional vampire either—He was never bitten (or at least he didn't _think_ he was ever bitten, but that seems like the kind of thing you would remember). Apparently, it had something to do with contact with one while his mother was pregnant with him, or so he was told. At least this way, he didn't really have the urge to bite humans, but it still brought a ton of problems, and living a normal life was just too hard for him to do. He wasn't even supposed to have any contact with anyone else, let alone be somebody's boyfriend. Frank was supposed to understand that Gerard wasn't going to be able to cater to his every request, he wasn't even an actual person! Right?

Yet Frank still hung over top of him, anger written across his face.

"Do you need something?" Gerard asked bitterly. Of course Frank was going to be mad about something. He always was.

"Yeah, I do. Do you think you could explain to me why there's a fucking dead rabbit on our counter?"

Oh shit. Gerard had forgotten to clean that up before Frank got home. “I had dinner, and you got here before I had time to fix it," Gerard replied.

"You were watching T.V. when I got here."

"I was going to do it later."

"Gerard, you know that I get home at 5:30."

"So what, is there something wrong?"

"Is there something wrong!?" Frank yelled, "I'm a fucking vegetarian and you're asking me whether I think finding a dead animal inside my kitchen is wrong!?"

That's when Gerard got angry. Didn't Frank understand how much he's sacrificed for him, too? Did he think it was easy not being able to eat in front of his own boyfriend? Did he think it was easy never being able to go somewhere with him just because the sun shone a little too brightly that day?

"Fuck you," Gerard snarled. "You don't know how much I give up for you; you have no idea how much trouble I have to go through just to keep you happy. If you can't deal with the fact your own boyfriend is a vampire, then I'll just go."

That didn’t seem to affect Frank the way he wanted to. "Just say you're sorry, and then all of this will be behind us! Why do you have to be so big headed sometimes?"

"Well I’m not going to, and I’m not going to keep fighting with you either, so just let it go!"

"Fine." Frank said, his lips held taut. "No more fighting—we'll learn to deal with each other's differences."

Gerard smiled at him; Frank was finally understanding how he felt. "Deal."

Frank leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. "Deal."

***

Gerard woke up on the couch with his hand digging in the side of his face. He didn’t really need to sleep, but he did it sometimes just because he could and it was a good way to pass the time. He could probably assume that Frank wouldn't be up now, so he trudged his way to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Surprisingly enough, Frank was already there, looking way too excited for someone at to be at 6 am.

"It's raining!" He exclaimed, and Gerard pulled back the heavy black curtain over the window far enough to see if it was true. Surely enough, the sky was a murky grey and a light drizzle fell over the street's pavement. Gerard started smiling so hard he was sure his face would tear. He lived for days like this, mostly because they were the only days he was able to go out with Frank.

His happiness suddenly dissipated. "Wait, but don't you have work?"

Frank shook his head. "It's Saturday, remember?"

Oh yeah. Saturday. Gerard didn't really have a great concept of the days of the week. "So what do you want to do then?"

Frank smirked at him. "Well there's a carnival not too far from here, and it's probably gonna be pretty empty because of the rain. You wanna go?" Gerard stopped himself from saying yes too quickly—it was hard to remember that he was still mad at Frank, so he just kind of glared at him. Frank continued, “Come on babe, I wanna spend the day with you; you don’t even have a reason to be mad at me.”

What did he mean he didn’t reason to be mad at him? He did have a reason to be mad at him, and a pretty fucking good one if he said so himself. He let it slide though, because he was a good person like that.

“Fine,” he muttered, walking to the bedroom and slamming the door so he could get dressed. Even going out on cloudy days required a lot of precaution: heavy pants, boots, a large hooded jacket, and a pair of really dark industrial sunglasses. Thank God heat didn’t really affect him; otherwise he'd be sweating his ass off.

Frank seemed to be pretty happy during the car ride, or at least Gerard thought he was, since he was sitting in the backseat because it was less sunny. You would think that not being a full vampire would give him some slack on how badly rays of light affected him.

Pulling into the carnival parking space, it was easy to tell that Frank was right about the rain; it was almost completely vacant except for a few teenagers and some people who looked like they worked there.

“Can we walk around a little bit and maybe get something to eat?” Gerard asked, because he actually felt tired for the first time in forever. It was probably something else; maybe severe annoyance, but classifying it as tiredness a lot easier.  

“Um, well I have a better idea,” Frank said, dragging Gerard to an entrance of a maze which seemed normal—except that all the walls were made out mirrors. “I hope you don't mind if we go in together”

Gerard did mind. He minded a lot. “Nope. There is no way in hell you are getting me to go in there. You know mirrors freak me out; I get anxiety when I can’t see myself, come on Frank.”

Frank gave him a frown full of fake concern, the son of a bitch. “That’s terrible… but maybe if you’d apologize we wouldn’t have to go in.”

Gerard was livid. He was never going to apologize now, just for that. Frank wasn’t going to get away with this that easily, Gerard would make sure of it.

He sighed deeply and tried to calm his insides that were boiling with anger. He stomped up to the ticket booth and paid for two entry passes as calmly as he could, which was pretty difficult considering he was ready to smash Frank’s face into the pavement.

The girl working the booth stared at his heavy attire and rose her eyebrows. “I don’t wanna be nosy or anything, but aren’t you a little hot? It’s like, 80 degrees outside.”

Gerard and Frank shot each other a look. “He has a… skin condition.” Frank answered for him.

“Oh sorry, alright.” she muttered and handed them their tickets before they stepped in.

***

Inside the maze was no doubt the worst experience Gerard had ever had in his entire life. He was completely confused, and the random fatigue surely didn't help. Or oh, the fact he couldn't fucking see himself.

Frank disappeared, leaving Gerard all alone without even his reflection to count on. He wish he knew who decided vampires couldn't see themselves in mirrors so he could punch whoever it was in the face. (Or whoever said they don’t have souls, because he was fairly certain he did have one, thank you very much.)

He gave up at one point, and sat on the floor calling for Frank to come help him, and eventually he even gave up on that and succumbed to lying on the ground whining.

Right when he’d accepted that if he were able to die this is how it would happen, he heard footsteps coming from one of the halls.

“Frank?” he asked, even though he was the last person he wanted to see.

“Gerard!” The person called, which confirmed that it was Frank. Lucky him. “They were about to go looking for you but I convinced them to let me go instead so they you know, wouldn’t get freaked out when they couldn’t see you. By the way, did you know that you were in here for two hours? Crazy, huh.”

Even though Frank was laughing, Gerard didn’t think that it was a laughing matter, and refused to look Frank in the eye the entire way out. He would avoid looking Frank in the eye for the rest of his life if he could.

He didn’t think he was ever more embarrassed in his entire life than he was the moment he walked out of the maze. There were a lot more people than there were that morning, and all eyes seemed to be fixed on him—the creep wearing a winter coat in the zenith of summer, who somehow got lost in a maze made for little kids. That sounded about right.

“Don’t be so glum,” Frank said on the way home. “You seemed pretty happy to go in there; I don’t understand what happened.”

“Maybe I’d be happier if you acted less like an idiot by not using words like ‘ _glum_ ’” Gerard mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for Frank to hear him.

Frank laughed. “Well that’s a pretty glum attitude to have.”

When they got to the house, the first thing Gerard did was lie on the couch and pull a blanket over his head. He wanted to fall asleep, but that was a pretty hard thing to do when you don’t actually need it. It was like a permanent fucking case of insomnia or something.

He did a pretty good job at avoiding Frank the next week nonetheless, although he couldn’t avoid Frank’s tricks of “getting back at him” and then his shit reason and telling him it wouldn’t have happened if he would say he was sorry. He was still angry about Frank replacing all the leftover blood he stored for breakfast with grape juice. He didn’t even have an explanation for that one.  

Gerard couldn't even make contact with Frank anymore—literally. The other day, Gerard gave Frank a peck on the cheek, just to be kind, and instantly retracted himself. He looked down to see that Frank had a silver rosary hanging around his neck.

"I can't touch you... If you wear that" Gerard pointed to the crucifix around his neck. "I can't touch crosses."

"It was my grandfathers," he announced, even though Gerard never asked in the first place. “And if you can’t touch me, then that’s too bad for you.”

Gerard didn’t even understand what Frank’s problem was anyway. So what, he forgot to clean up some stuff and didn’t want to atone for it since he didn’t actually do anything wrong. If anybody should be mad, it was him.

Next Saturday, he woke up on the couch after forcing himself to sleep again, and his skin felt like was being drenched in boiling water.

“Frank! What the fuck!” he shouted, running to find something to cover himself. Every single one of the heavy curtains were gone, letting light pour into the house. He ripped the large blanket of of their bed and cowered under it.

"I made lunch!" Frank called from the kitchen, completely ignoring Gerard's question. "I think you're gonna like it."

Gerard still had the blanket over his head, and blindly fumbled into the refrigerator. He pulled it over his head like a hood so he could see. Frank probably got a crack out of that, he must’ve looked ridiculous.

"Sorry babe, it was just so dark in here, you don't have a problem with that, do you?"

He did, but Gerard had bigger problems right now, like deciding which way he would murder Frank. Or how the fuck he was going to eat without getting his hands burned.

"No. I'm going to eat in the bathroom, if you don't mind."

"No no, be my guest!" Frank said, and even held the door open for him and handed him a plate full of food. Burning him at the stake would be pretty painful, Gerard thought to himself.

He sat in the bathroom in pitch darkness, the only light managing to surface was from the crack under the door.

He didn't even know what he was eating, but he didn't even care anymore, he was so pissed off. That was a big mistake, because the second he took a large forkful he immediately started gagging. He held one hand to his chest and he spit it out in the sink and scrubbed whatever the hell that was out of his mouth. It burned, even worse than the sunlight had. He wasn't allergic to anything was he? Unless...

"Frank!" He shouted once he managed to somewhat get his breathing under control. "What the fuck did you put in that?"

Frank opened the door. "Just a couple of these." He said holding a sack of full of garlic cloves.

"You put garlic in my food?" Gerard exclaimed, clutching his chest. "I can't believe you actually tried to poison me!"

Frank snorted. “You’re being overdramatic, Gerard.”

“You could have killed me!” Gerard yelled,  his voice shrill. “How the fuck am I being overdramatic!? I almost died!”

"Well you didn’t, calm down. You’re fine. Maybe if you would apologize I-"   

"Just shut up. I don’t care." Gerard cut him off, signaling he was dismissed with his hand. "I'm gonna go buy a... chicken or something."

Gerard put the blanket back on, and right when he was about to walk out he swore under his breath. It was still daytime, meaning there was no way he could go outside without like, disintegrating or whatever happens.

He shut the door and slumped on the wall, not planning on getting up anytime soon. Wallowing in self pity was so much easier than actually confronting his problems, besides, he was actually kind of comfortable.

Who was he kidding. His ass hurt and his neck was sore, and he was really fucking hungry.

“Fuck this.” Gerard said to himself, stepping out of the bathroom. It was already night time, and Frank was watching Blade Runner for the one hundredth million time. He yanked the plug and stood in front of the television, his arms crossed.

“Hey, I was watching that!” Frank wailed making Gerard roll his eyes.

“Listen, I’m sorry okay? I’m sorry that I was an asshole and I acted like I was the fucking queen or something and I promise that I’ll never do it again.”

Frank stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before he said, “Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it? You’re not gonna like, lecture me, or curse me to hell or something?” That was something Frank would do.

Frank shook his head. “Nope, I think I’ve done enough already.” Gerard gave him a look and then he added, “and maybe I should apologize too, I think I may have went a little too far.”

“Yeah, a little.” Gerard scoffed.

“Well, you're fine now!” Frank giggled and Gerard sat next to him and pushed the hair out of his face.

“I wouldn’t exactly say I was fine,” He gently brushed against Frank’s lips with his own, barely making any contact.

Frank swallowed and nervously removed the rosary around his neck. “Whoops, I- uh forgot about that.”

“That’s not going to help in your case.” Gerard smirked.

“What do you mean?”

Their foreheads were pressed together when Gerard whispered, “You know exactly what I mean.”

He grabbed Frank by the hand, pulling him toward their room and laid him out on the bed, and Frank didn't protest. He slid Frank's boxers down, and threw them on the ground in the corner. “Nine days, Frank. It’s been nine fucking days since I had you.”

Frank gasped as Gerard took ahold of his cock, and slowly licked the tip. He slid his mouth down the shaft, grazing it with his teeth, and pulled off with one, long suck.

Frank squirmed underneath him. “Why’d you stop?”

Gerard didn’t answer immediately,  just ghosted his hand over Frank's neglected cock, making him twitch. “I don’t think you deserve this just yet. Remember, I still haven't forgiven you, and you're going to earn that the hard way.” Frank looked tense, and just so fucking beautiful. Gerard never knew he needed anything more in his life.

Frank's breathing hitched as his lay with his head thrown back, his throat bare and vulnerable. He groaned when Gerard pressed his lips to it, scraping his teeth against his flesh. "I want to bite you," he drawled, and Frank shot his eyes open.

"But- but, I'm not gonna become like you right?" Frank panicked. He looked scared, so Gerard rubbed his thigh reassuredly.

"No no, that only happens if you die in the process, and I'll be sure you won’t." Frank still looked a little worried so Gerard added, "You really don't have to do it if you don't want to, you know."

Frank shut his eyes, and sucked in a few deep breaths. "I want this."

“Well if you insist,” Gerard said softly, and slunk down to Frank's collarbone, deeming the neck too big of a risk. He licked the skin, and slowly sunk his teeth in, careful not to cause Frank too much pain. He had to hold him down to stop him from moving so much, and it wasn’t long before he broke this skin and blood was trickling down his chest.

"Gerard," Frank started to say, but Gerard stopped him by kissing him on the mouth, his own still covered in blood—and just the fact that it was Frank’s made it so much better. It was hard to control himself like this, with the metallic taste burning in his throat making him hungry for more.

Frank’s bleeding was slowing down, so Gerard covered his finger in as much as he could and smeared it on Frank’s lips.“I wish you knew how good you taste, Frank.”

He sat up, and dug around in the dresser until he found their condoms and lube tucked gently in the back of the drawer. He slipped the latex on his leaking cock, and coated himself before using the leftover lubricant on his hand to prep Frank—it had been a while since they’d done this after all.

Frank was moaning as Gerard added one, two, three fingers inside him, wasting no time. Every inch of his body was hypersensitive; it had been so long since he’d seen Frank like this, sprawled out of the bed, begging for more. If he had a heart, it would be pounding rapidly in his chest right now.

"You love this, don't you," It didn’t come out as a question but more like a statement, because he was one hundred percent certain Frank was enjoying this as much as him. Frank began to stroke his own cock, but Gerard pushed his hand away. "No touching."

Frank sighed and clenched his fist by his sides, fighting the desire. Gerard was fighting desire himself, feeling like he was teasing himself rather than Frank. He gave in to it, and took his fingers out before sliding into him. He didn’t bother going slowly, and pushed all the way in the first time. Frank was letting out small sounds as Gerard sunk deep inside him, but he knew they weren’t from the pain.

Gerard fucked him rough into the bed—their skin smacking together as he picked up the brutal pace. His nails were digging deep into Frank’s hips, and when he realized that he had drawn blood, he pounded into him even harder. Gerard didn’t sweat (nor did he ever), but Frank’s was dripping onto him, mimicking as if it were his own.

“Fuck right there!” Frank shouts as he reached his peak without even being touched. Gerard followed quickly after him, shaking through his entire body as he gave Frank a few more thrusts, and pulled out before tossing the used condom in the waste basket.

Frank was pale and lost for words after they finished. “Wow… that was… maybe I should try to poison you more often.”

Gerard laughed. “Yeah, don’t bet on it.”

“Stay here with me for a while.” Frank mumbled and he rolled over to face him.

Gerard hummed in agreement, and Frank huddled next to him, even though Gerard wasn’t a very good source of body heat. It wasn’t long before he had fallen asleep wrapped in Gerard’s arms, but Gerard didn’t follow after him. Tonight, he wouldn’t force himself to sleep. At least not with Frank lying by his side.


End file.
